The Reaction
by LyricAndMelody
Summary: Her dad always told her that life was like Newton's third law; for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. She always believe him, but she never thought that her reaction would be her sister's teacher. Niley
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So, this story is up on youtube, and I wanted to post it here too:) **

**Miley POV**

The monotone of the alarm clock filled my ears as the cool breeze hit the parts of my body that stuck out from the covers. I sighed and grabbed the blue fabric, before tossing it off of my body and getting out of bed. I trudged my way through my messy room, and somehow made it across the apartment to the living room couch. "Noah." I said, shaking my sister "Noah Ray. Up." I continued, and she groaned.

"Five more minutes..." She mumbled, turning over so that her face was buried in her pillow. I sighed and made my way into the kitchen. I smiled and turned on the coffee pot and the stove, before grabbing some bacon and eggs from the fridge. I dragged my feet back over to the stove, and hit the egg on the table, cracking the exterior. My finger slid into the crack, before letting the egg spill over into the pan. "Mmm. I love eggs" A voice said from behind me. I heard the wooden chair legs skid across the floor then stop.

"I know you do." I smiled, sliding the metal spatula under the egg and carefully flipping it over. "Did you get all your homework done?" I asked, turning around to look at her. She was dressed in her typical outfit. Ripped jeans and a band t-shirt.

"Sure." She said, biting her lip. That usually meant no. I rolled my eyes. Her attitude in the past two years has completely changed, and I'm getting sick of it.

"Noah. Mr. Jonas said that half the reason you're failing is because you don't do you're homework." He was her science teacher. I've never actually gotten the chance to actually meet him, we've only had conferences over the phone. He's the only one that's really cared enough to try and help her with her grades.

"I don't care what Mr. Jonas said Miley." She whined, standing up. "He's stupid."

"He's your teacher" I said as I turned around and placed the spatula under the egg again, this time bringing it over to the plate. "Here's your breakfast. I'm working late tonight so try to not get in trouble at school ok?" I said sitting down next to her.

"Very funny" She replied, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Mmm. We have a class field trip coming up. Its 600 dollars." she said, shoving a forkful of egg into her mouth. "We get to go on some camping trip or whatever. I know we don't have the money, but if you chaperone or whatever you only pay half"

"I don't know Noah..300 is a lot for a field trip..especially for us." I sighed. "I mean, we barely get by now.." I said, and she instantly frowned. "...I'll see what I can do. When is it?"

"In several months." She smiled as she finished eating her egg "They were telling us about it now incase we needed to save up or something" I nodded and watched as she brought her plate to the sink, then walked back over to me and grabbed her black backpack. "Bye." she said, kissing my cheek and walking out.

**Nick POV**

"Mr Jonas!" I heard a deep voice call from down the hall. My head instantly snapped back and my eyes came into contact with the brown eyed teen. He was wearing his washed out skinny jeans and my old Beatles shirt. I smiled and started walking towards him, meeting him in the middle of the hall.

"Frank the tank" I smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Broski." He chuckled, giving me a high five.

"Whats up?" I smiled, walking into my classroom.

"I need help with this question for Ms. Lovato's homework." He swung his blue backpack off his shoulders, and grabbed the silver zipper and unzipped it. He searched around for a little before finally finding the paper, and handing it to me.

"What's the question?" I asked, flipping the paper over.

"Seven. I don't understand what I'm suppose to do" He sighed, grabbing a pencil from my desk.

"Frankie, you know I suck at math" I said, scratching my head then handing it back to him. "I don't even know how to do that...I'm a science teacher."

"Right." He said, stuffing it into his backpack and sighing. I watched as his chocolate eyes scanned the room, landing on the chalkboard. He chuckled softly before walking over to it and stopping directly in front of the blue sheet of paper. "I can't believe you have this here" he laughed, pointing to the Yankee's schedule. "You need a hobby. Better yet, a girlfriend" He laughed, swinging his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Ha ha. Very funny" I replied sarcastically. "Anyway, I really need to start getting today's lesson set up, so you have to go. Sorry bud.."

"Its fine, I was planning on heading to Mrs. Lovato's anyway." He smiled, walking towards the door. "See you Nick" He smiled, before waving his hand and walking out. I smiled and sat down at my desk, taking a sip of my iced latte. I sighed and grabbed the red folder from the right corner, and opening it. I flipped through a couple pieces of paper before I caught sight of what I was looking for. I took the piece of paper out, then went up to the bored to quickly transfer the notes.

"Mr. J.." I a soft voice said, causing me to turn around.

"Noah? What can I help you with?" I asked, setting the chalk down and cleaning my hands off.

"Yesterday you said you needed to see me before class started." She sighed. She's probably my favorite student. Even tough she barely does work..

"Right" I stated, walking over to my desk and grabbing a pink piece of paper. "This is for your sister. She and I planned to meet up in person sometime and I'm free today, so yea.." I handed it to her. "If she's still busy at work just tell her I can wait. I'm here all night" I smiled.

"Kinky." She replied, grabbing her bag. "See you around Mr. J" She stood up and walked out.

''NICHOLLLASSS!" Someone screamed, running into my room and jumping on my back. I laughed and turned around.

"David, you have to stop doing that" I laughed again. "What do you want anyway?"

David's been my friend since the first grade. We've been through a lot together and he's the only reason I have this job.

"I need a copy of that worksheet. The one about mitosis. Its for Liam" He sat down at my desk. "How come you get the awesome room and I'm stuck with the janitors closet?"

"How come you ask that every time you come into my room?" I joked back, handing him the worksheet.

"How come you don't have a girlfriend?" He chuckled, taking the paper. I shrugged and walked back to the board to finish writing down the notes. "You need to get on that Nick. Before you're like, 23."

"Oh shut up David. You've had the same girlfriend since like, second grade."

"Thats because Selena is special." He smiled, walking towards the door. I sighed and sat down.

He's right..I do need a girlfriend. I've dated like, 5 people and thats it. I'm only 22, but still. Its not like I'm unattractive, its just I look at stuff differently. Finding someone isn't something I want to go out and do, I want it to just happen.

"Are we going to do anything, or are you just going to sit there?" I heard a voice ask, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up and saw 20 pairs of eyes looking at me, waiting to answer.

_When did the bell ring?_

"Right. Uhm, just copy the notes." I sighed, writing down the last sentence and taking my seat at my chair.

**A/n: **

**So, its kinda short because youtube only allows so much space in their description box. But I have three chapters done already. So expect updates:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: So, this is actually two chapters from youtube, because yea. They only allow so much space, and :P. The next one will be longer:) **

"So how was school?" The brunet's voice echoed through the teenagers cell phone. Noah had just gotten home and, as instructed, she had to call Miley. It wasn't like she hated her sister, It was just that she wished she wasn't so uptight about everything.

"Fine. Mr. Jonas wants to meet with you tonight at 8." Noah responded. She placed the cell phone on her shoulder and pressed her ear against it so that her fingers were free. She started picking at her black nail polish. "He said if you can't make it its fine, he's there all night"

"Can you email him and say I'll be like a half hour late? It's Selena's anniversary so cleanup is going to be a little slow" She sighed. The last thing she needed was to meet with Nick. It wasn't like she hated him, she was just dead form working all day.

"Fine" Noah sneered. She sat up and walked over to the computer. "His first name is Nick, just fyi. Don't call him Nicolas. Because thats stupid and uptight." She pulled up the school's website and clicked on Nick's name. "I mean, its not like he's going to walk up to you and be like 'oh hey Destiny'"

"Whatever Noah. Just email him please" Miley sighed. Noah rolled her eyes and started typing.

"Done." She said, clicking send. "Can you pick up Burger King on the way home? Pllleaseeeee?"

"If you get all your homework done by the time I'm done with Mr. Jonas, yes" Miley smirked.

"Ugh. Never mind" Noah whined.

"I have to go. The boss just walked in. Love you" Miley quickly said, hanging up the phone and walking back out to the restaurant.

"Love you too.." Noah sighed, falling back onto the bed.

**-x-**

Sighing, Nick looked at the clock again. He knew Noah's sister was going to be late, but two hours? He rolled his eyes and grabbed a piece of paper, scribbling down a note for her, when he heard a soft knock.

"Uhm. I'm sorry I'm late." a soft voice said. He dropped his pen and looked up, his eyes coming into contact with her bright blue ones and almost instantly his breath was caught in his throat. She was beautiful. "I'm Miley. Noah's sister" She smiled, walking over to him and holding out her hand. He gave her a soft smile before shaking it. "I was just held back at work." She sighed, sitting down in front of him

"Its fine." he shrugged, hiding the note. She was absolutely excused. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had dark circles under her eyes. Nick frowned a little before standing up. "You look like you could use some coffee."

"Please" She giggled, holding her head up with her hand. He nodded and walked next door to the teacher's lounge, grabbing her a cup and filling it with the hot liquid. He was about to add a pack of sugar when he heard the door squeak open. "Sorry" She giggled, walking over to him. "It was creepy in there alone. I don't know how you do it every night." She continued, grabbing the cup and taking a sip.

"You get use to it." Nick chuckled. He smiled at her before motioning to the door and walking out. "So, obviously we're here to talk about Noah." She nodded, taking a seat at the chair across from his desk. "Um, so basically I wanted to ask you a few questions. Usually when students are failing here its family problems or something along those lines." Nick watched her face fall a little, instantly regretting his words.

"Not that you'd be the problem.." He mumbled quickly, shooting her an apologetic look.

"I know." She mumbled looking back up at him before taking another sip of her coffee.

"But..has anything happened recently that might've caused this?" He asked sitting down and pulling up Noah's grade book.

"Our parents left us 2 years ago."

Nick's head instantly shot up and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "I-I'm sorry" He mumbled, "Noah never told me. I just thought that...I-sorry." He stuttered out.

"Its whatever." She faked a smile, finishing her coffee and throwing it away. "She's been acting out ever since it happened. I'm surprised she hasn't told anyone. She usually likes attention."

"Well, I can work something out with her and have her stay after once a week, and if she comes it shows me she cares, which will give me a way to raise her grades. She can makeup work she didn't do and go over tests with me"

"Sounds good" Miley smiled a little, before standing up. "Do you want me to come to any of these meetings? I work two jobs so if come, I'd have to be on a wednesday."

Nick bit his lip and nodded "I would be great if you came. Then you could help her more at home."

"Sounds good." She smiled before giving him a hug, practically melting in his arms. Selena would always tell her how cute Nick was, but Miley wasn't expecting him to be perfect. She let out a small giggle when she saw his confused face. "That was for caring. Not many teachers in this school even contact me about her grades."

"Anytime" He replied with a crooked smile.

"So. Lets take a break from all this serious talk and learn something about the teacher." She giggled, taking her heels off and moving to a more comfortable spot in the chair. Nick smiled a little before loosing his tie and clearing his throat.

"I'm not that interesting but...I have three siblings. Frankie, who is actually Noah's friend, Joe, and Kevin. Joe and Kevin are older and in a different state so we don't talk much. Its not like we don't want to, all three of us are just super busy. What about you? Anyone else at home to help you watch Noah?"

"Nope. Just the two of us" She sighed closing her eyes "What do you do in your spare time?"

"Cook and play guitar"

"You cook?" She opened her eyes again and put her elbows on his desk.

"Yea. Maybe one day you'll be lucky enough to sample something" He smirked.

"Maybe" She giggled, standing up. "So. Enough talking. What does this school have after hours that we could have some fun with?"

"The gym might have some stuff. I think they have all their dodge balls in a shopping cart" Nick smirked, standing up and opening the door for her.

"We should have races" Miley walked out and turned to him "Starting...now!" She screamed, before shoving him and running in a random direction. This was her first time here since she was in high school. About halfway down the hall she stopped and turned around. "Shit." She mumbled, looking around.

"Are you lost young lady?" A similar voice said. Miley let out a small giggle before shaking her head. "Liar" Nick smirked, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her in the right direction. "Its this way He chuckled.

"I haven't been here since high school, and even then I was barely here!" She giggled.

"Well. How about I give you a tour?" He smirked, dropping his hands from her shoulders.

Miley let out a fake gasp before holding her hand to her chest "I get a tour from the school's best teacher? I'd be honored Mr. Jonas" She giggled.

Nick let out a small chuckled before smiling at her "Call me Nick"

"I guess that means I have to let you call me Miley?" She bit her lip and giggled.

"Only if you want" He chuckled and pointed to a door "Thats the art room, and then across the wall is the gym"

"Oh." Miley giggled.

"Uhm. Then you saw where the teachers lounge was."

Miley nodded, she was too distracted by him to even concentrate. She bit her lip as her eyes scanned his body for about the 100th time that night. She was using all the willpower she had left to resist the urge to shove him against the wall and makeout with him. His arms were practically bursting out of his button down shirt, and it was not making it easy.

At least she had an excuse to stare at him.

"And now we're back at my classroom" Nick smiled. He bit down on his lip before grabbing her wrist and pulling her in. He grabbed her jacket and handed it to her. "So. Miley."

"Nick" She giggled picking up her purse.

"I was thinking. Since you're not working tomorrow, and both of us seem to like coffee, after the meeting with Noah we should go get some?"

**A/n: hehe:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Miley smirked.

"Do you want it to be a date? He whispered biting down on his lip. Miley nodded slowly and Nick smiled. "Then it is"

"Then I'd love to" She giggled opening the door. "So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" He smirked, walking out behind her.

-x–

"Sorry I'm late!" Miley screamed, running into the class room and throwing her bag on Nick's desk. "There's traffic because of the rain" She giggled, running her hands through her hair.

"Its fine" He smiled "Noah isn't even here yet"

"Well if she doesn't come shes grounded."

"Tough" He chuckled, pulling a black wooden stool next to his chair for Miley.

"Thanks" She giggled as she took a seat. She slid her raincoat off and smiled at him. "So, what's changed since last night?"

"I think you got prettier. Which I thought was impossible. You're beautiful." He mumbled causing Miley to blush.

"Shut up" She giggled. "I'm not that pretty"

"Yes you are" He smiled

"Well your not so bad yourself Jonas" She smirked.

"Ew. You guys aren't even dating and I already want you to break up" A voice said. Miley rolled her eyes before moving away from Nick and taking a seat in front of his desk. "Can we make this quick? I really don't want to be here"

"Noah." Miley sneered, giving her a look.

"Uhm. So what do you want to do first? You missed a bunch of labs. You can do them with Miley and I'll give you full credit" Nick mumbled pulling out a folder of papers, "The best lab to do would be the physical and chemical changes one. Its pretty easy."

"Sounds fantastic" Noah mumbled, throwing her bag on the desk and walking over to the lab table. Miley gave Nick a small smile before grabbing the folder, and walking over and grabbing some safety glasses. "You look attractive" Noah giggled, putting hers on.

"You wish you looked like me" She smirked, "Ok, first you need to pour liquid A into liquid B"

"Easy" Noah mumbled, grabbing a random beaker and pouring it into another one, causing everything to bubble over.

"NOAH!" Miley squealed, backing up. "I said A and B." She screamed.

"Chill Miley" Nick chuckled, getting up from his desk and walking over. "Its fine, it was only baking soda and vinegar." He smiled, bending down and grabbing a rag from the drawer.

"But it like..exploded.."

"Thats what it does Miles" Noah giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Oh..." Miley blushed, grabbing a rag and helping. "Uhm. Noah, keep going" She bit her lip and turned to Nick. "So."

"So" He smirked, "I'm guessing you missed out on this when you were in high school?"

"Maybe?" She giggled, taking the rags and throwing them into the trash. "Shouldn't you have safety glasses on mister?" She giggled.

"I don't look good with those glasses on" He chuckled, "But for you I'll put them on." He smirked, walking over to the cabinet and putting them on and turning around. Miley let out a small giggle before walking over to Noah. "You're not going to comment?" Nick gasped.

"I think the giggle was enough"

"Well, then I'm guessing the giggle was you saying I look sexy?"

"Ew. Guys stop" Noah mumbled, handing Nick her lab, "This is totally freaking me out. My teacher is flirting with my teacher. Its gross"

"I'm not flirting!" Miley blushed.

"Oh, but you are." Noah rolled her eyes. "Since I'm done can I go so you guys can go on your little, date...thing?"

Nick blushed before grabbing Miley's goggles and walking over to the cabinet. "How are you getting home?" Miley mumbled, handing Noah her bag.

"Frankie is driving me" She giggled, putting on her jacket and walking out.

"So, Starbucks?" Miley smiled, putting her jacket on.

"Starbucks." Nick smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the classroom. "How are you going to get your car?"

"We can just come back here after the date"

"Sounds like a plan" Nick smiled. His hand left hers and he opened the car door for her, "After you" he smiled.

"Thanks" She giggled, getting in and placing her purse in between her feet. "So, do you usual do this with your students guardians?"

"Only the special ones" Nick replied with a smirk, before getting in the car and buckling up.

"Oh, so I'm special?"

"Very" He smiled, putting his key's in and starting the car. A small smile appeared on Miley's face as she remember the familiar tune coming from the speakers.

"You like Costello?" She giggled, turning it up.

"He's my favorite"

"Mine too!" Miley giggled, biting her lip "This is my favorite song too. I love him. When he comes here we're so going to his concert."

"It's a date" Nick chuckled. "So, what do you get at Starbucks?"

"Uhm, usually hot chocolate or regular coffee" She mumbled "I don't really go much since we're kinda low on money. We had a small setback, which is why I work two jobs"

"Then how about tonight you get my favorite thing, and I'll get something different, and we share?" Nick said, parking the car and getting out to open Miley's door.

"Sounds like a plan" Miley giggled as she bent down to grab her purse. Nick took this as an opportunity to take his tie off and throw it in the back seat.

"I hate those" He mumbled, closing the door and grabbing her hand "They're just in the way and I hate it"

"Well, they look good on you" she giggled, walking in and up to the counter. Nick shot her a small smile before ordering their drinks and walking over to the table.

"So, what's something that I'd be surprised to know about you?" Nick smiled, biting down on his lip and staring at her, which had become his favorite thing to do.

"I'm the biggest Yankees fan ever"

"Well obviously thats a lie. That position is taken by me"

"Sure" She giggled

"No, seriously, I have their schedule on my board. Their first game is in 29 days."

"I think we should go and see who the bigger fan is"

"Oh its on" He smiled, before standing up "I think the drinks are ready. Be right back" Miley giggled as she watched Nick stumble over to the counter. Everything he did either made her laugh, smile, or blush, and she loved it. He was different from that one guy she dated in high school, sure she was older, but no one had made her this happy in years.

And it was only the first date.

"Ok, so its really hot, don't drink it" Nick chuckled, "Trust me. I tried and I think I burned my tongue"

"You're such a spazz" Miley joked, causing Nick to fake a gasp and pout. "Fine, you're an attractive spazz"

"Much better" Nick smirked, handing her the cup and taking a seat in burgundy chair. "So where do you work?"

"Well, I work as a waitress down the street with my best friend Selena and the-"

"You know Selena?" Nick mumbled.

"We've been best friends since last year" She smiled, "Why?"

"Because she's dating my friend David"

"They just had their anniversary party" Miley giggled, "They're absolutely adorable, and he's so sweet to her"

"I know" Nick smiled, taking a sip of his drink. "This is really good. Try it"

"Its not too hot?"

"No. Trust me" He smiled, leaning over and handing it to her. "Its fruity"

Miley giggled before taking a small sip, letting the hot liquid come into contact with her taste buds "It is good." She smiled, handing it back to him and taking a sip of the other one, "But this is better."

"I agree" He smiled, "So you were talking about your second job?"

"My second one isn't that exciting. I actually just work at home on the computer. Nothing that exciting, but it lets me be more free so I can take more breaks" She giggled. "I've always wanted to be a teacher though."

"Really?"

"Yea, I love it. I was thinking about being a substitute at your school."

"You should" He smirked.

"Maybe I will, just for you" She giggled, biting her lip and smiling at him.

"Its getting late.." He whispered, a small frown tugging at his lips, "I don't want you to be tired for work tomorrow." Miley couldn't help but smile, everything about him was absolutely perfect. "I'll drive you back to the school to get your car..."

"Ok" She yawned, before Nick grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the car.

–x-

"So, I guess I'll see you next wednesday?" Nick pouted. Right now Miley was up against the car, trapped in between each of his arms. Miley shook her head and started playing with the collar of his button down shirt.

"I was thinking, you know, since we both love coffee, maybe we can go again tomorrow night?" She giggled, causing Nick to chuckle.

"Or I could come visit you at work and make your boss give you a break and Selena can serve us?"

"I think that sounds better."

"But first, do you have a pen?"

"Uh, in my car I think. One sec." She giggled, placing her hands on his arms and pushing him away before unlocking the car and grabbing a pen from the dash. "Here"

"Thanks" He smiled, "Are you sure this works?"

"Yea, I used it yesterday. Why?"

"Can you test it? Just write your number right here" He chuckled, pointing to his arm and biting his lip. Ok, he knew this was lame but he knew Miley would find it cute.

"You are so lame" She giggled, slapping his chest playfully and taking the pen from him. "How about I just give you my phone and you put your number in?"

"Sounds like a plan" Nick smirked, handing Miley her purse and biting his lip. Miley smiled at him before digging around a little and grabbing her phone. "I'll text myself from your phone so that way I have your number" Nick smiled, taking the phone from her and pressing down on the keypad. "All done"

"Good" She giggled, shoving her phone in her pocket and smiling at him. "I had fun"

"Same here" Nick smiled, before kissing her cheek "I'll see you tomorrow Miley"

"Bye Nick" She giggled, getting in her car.

**A/n: So its a little short because I wanted to update:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miley POV**

"He's absolutely perfect Selena" I whispered, smiling as I remembered our date. "It went by so fast, I'm not even kidding, I felt like crying"

"Aww. You guys are cute" She giggled, handing me the broom and taking her apron off. "Yea, he's come over a couple of times to hang with David. He seems really sweet" She stated as she took a seat.

"He is! He's such a gentlemen." I giggled as I walked over to the old radio in the corner of the shop and put in my favorite album. "Oh, and he loves Costello and the Yankees." I bit my lip before turing up the volume and grabbing the dustpan. I hated closing the restaurant. It was the stupidest thing ever, and it was so much work. I had to set all the tables, clean the dishes, sweep, mop and then make sure all the decorations were 'perfect'

"So, I'm guessing there's going to be a bunch of double dates in our future?" Selena giggled, biting her lip as she grabbed her day planner. "Tomorrow sound good?"

"I-"

"It sounds perfect" A husky voice said, cutting me off as the figure walked into the shop. He shot Selena a small smile before walking over to me. "Thats what you were going to say, right?"

"Yea" I giggled, letting my lips come into contact with his cheek. He gave me a soft smile before wrapping his hands around the broom.

"Let me do it. Take a break"

"You sure?"

"Positive" He whispered, shooting me a gentle smile before pulling out a chair and sweeping out the dirt. "So, we have about 3 dates lined up already." He stated, a huge smile playing at his lips. "The double date, Costello and the Yankees."

"Well, I think we can squeeze in a few more" I gave him a playful smirk before grabbing the broom back.

"What do you have in mind?" He whispered, putting his hands over mine and moving the broom.

"Well, I could cook dinner for you, or you could for me, since you're such an amazing cook" I giggled playfully, "Or we could get more coffee."

"I'll cook for you" He smirked, pulling me closer.

"I don't know why Noah feels the need to complain about you guys, its adorable" Selena cut in. I stuck my tongue out at her before turning to Nick and nodding. "I'd really like that" I whispered. He smiled before kissing the top of my head

"Good, Sunday night then? You don't work, right?"

"Nope" I gigged

"Good. Now let me stop distracting you so you can finish and we can go on our second date."

–

"Fry?" Nick chuckled, holding a fry in front of my mouth. I giggled before eating it and smiling at him.

"Good?" he chuckled.

"They're so good. I use to eat here all the time." Nick decided that it would be a bad idea to mess up all my 'hard work' so he brought me to In n' Out, which I love. "My parents would bring me here all the time"

"Sorry" He frowned, disappointment completely washing out his smile.

"No, its fine. I love this place, I'm glad you brought me here." I gave him a reassuring smile before reaching across the table and grabbing his hand.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable..."

"Seriously Nick, I've missed eating here."

"Ok" He smiled, feeding me another fry. "Want some of the my shake?" He raised his eyebrow as he tipped the straw in my direction. I gigged before taking a small sip.

"How come the food here is so good?"

"Mine will be better" He smirked, handing me a napkin and throwing away our trash. I let out a small giggle before shaking my head. "Just wait." He smirked, standing up and pulling me out of the restaurant, our hands still intertwined from when I grabbed his earlier.

"Its only 8" I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder and taking in his scent.

"I know, wanna walk on the beach?" He asked softly, wrapping a protective arm around my waist. I nodded and wrapped my arm around his, grabbing a handful of his shirt so I could keep my grasp. "So, I'm excited for Sunday. What's your favorite meal?"

"Anything Italian"

"Well you're in luck. Its my specialty" He smirked as he bent down to take off his shoes, turning to me "Can I have your shoes, Cinderella?" Nick asked, in his best English accent.

"You are so cheesy" I giggled, resting my hand on his shoulder and taking it off. "For you, Prince Char-NICHOLAS PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as Nick stood up, taking me with him.

"Nope" He smirked, walking down the beach "Cinderella shouldn't touch this sand. Its not worthy"

"Ohmygod. I'm going to kill you!" I giggled, burring my face in his neck.

"What? Are you afraid of heights?"

"Never mind. Keep carrying me" I mumbled, pulling myself closer to him. "I like this. You're soft" I giggled.

"You smell good" He whispered before stopping and sitting down on the sand. "You smell like strawberries."

"Its my shampoo" I brought my head up from his neck and smiled at him before getting down.

"Well keep using it." He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer so that my head was resting on his shoulder. "The sun is setting. I know this is probably cheesier then the way I asked for your number but, yea..." He blushed.

"Its cute" I giggled, looking up at him.

"You're cuter" He blushed, placing his hand on my cheek. I giggled and bit my lip as my eyes traveled from from his eyes to his lips. They looked so soft... "Miles?'

"Yea Nick?" I smiled a little hearing him call me that. Everyone does but, as stupid as it sounds, its just different coming from him.

"Is it ok if I kiss you?" He whispered, and my heart literally did a backflip. I wanted to scream yes and jump on him, but I refrained my self from doing so and I just nodded. "Good" He smirked, before pulling my face closer and capturing my lips in a breathtaking kiss, which I obviously returned.

I was right. His lips are soft. Really soft.

"Hi" he whispered once we pulled away, causing me to giggle. He smiled at me before kissing me again. "I...sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"I'm not complaining" I laughed, laying down and looking up at the sky. "It'd be nice if we could actually see some stars." I frowned.

"I know." Nick replied softly as he laid down next to me and grabbed my hand. "But I have you so I'll live." He turned to me and smirked, causing my cheeks to instantly turn red. The things he does to me..

"I don't know if this is too personal, but you said you missed a lot of high school, why?" He mumbled grabbing one of my curls and wrapping it around his finger.

I instantly froze, "I-I..."

"Its ok Miles, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..I can wait. Really.." He whispered, wrapping a finger around one of my belt loops. "You don't ever have to tell me.." He reassured me.

"Sorry" I stated, bringing my hand over to his shirt and grabbing one of his white buttons. I gulped down the lump that had formed in my throat as I held back a couple of tears. "How many of these shirts do you own? It all I've seen you in"

"A couple." He chuckled, putting his hand on top of mine. "I'll wear my Costello shirt on our double date. Unless we're going somewhere fancy. Then you get to see my black button down" He stated, causing my to smile up at him. "How about we start heading back?"

"But I don't want to leave you" I pouted. Nick shook his head and chuckled before picking me up and standing up. "This again?" I giggled as Nick pulled me closer, making sure that he didn't drop me.

"Well, I thought that since you liked it so much I would be nice and give it to you again." Nick chuckled, as he walked over to the car and set me down. "Am I driving you back to work to get your car?"

"Nope, Selena drove me today so you get to bring me home." I giggled as I got into his car. He bit his lip and shut my door before running around and getting in. "I'll give you directions" I smiled.

"Well, I kinda know where it is." He whispered, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "You give your address at the beginning of the year and I go to Selena's apartment all the time. You guys are down the street from each other so yea" He rambled, before pulling out. "What time are we going out with David and Selena tomorrow?"

"I get off at 6." I smiled as I brought my hand over to his and intertwined out fingers. "So like, 7:30?"

"Sounds good" He whispered, parking his car and getting out. I smiled as I watched him walk around the front and over to my door before opening it. "I'm going to walk you to your door." He smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me out, shutting the door behind me. I gave him a small smile as I intertwined our hands. The ride up in the elevator was spent in a comfortable silence. "What number is it?"

"46" I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder. He smiled at me before taking a left down the hall and walking up to my door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He mumbled, looking down at me. I took my head off of his shoulder and nodded. "Night Miles." He whispered, before leaning down and kissing me softly.

"Night Nick" I whispered once I pulled way. I gave him a quick hug before walking into the apartment and shutting the door. I giggled as I quickly turned around and watched him through the peephole. Nick was still standing there...ok he wasn't standing, he was doing a mini celebration dance. I laughed before backing away and walking into Noah's room. "Hey. Is your homework done?" I asked as she looked up from her computer screen.

"Sure?" She mumbled before looking back down. "Hold on Frankie, my sister's talking to me."

"Are you talking to the computer?"

"No, I'm doing a video chat with Frankie. Can you please leave?" She responded, rolling her eyes and getting up.

"Excuse me?"

"LEAVE!" She screamed before shoving me out and slamming the door.

**Nick POV**

"David, I swear. She's perfect." I mumbled, taking a seat on the couch.

"Dude, I've met her. I believe you." He chuckled as he sat next to me. "So. Double date tomorrow."

"I know, I'm excited" I beamed as I took my tie off before throwing it on the coffee table. "Is it casual or formal?"

"Formal. We're going to this really expensive Italian restaurant" He mumbled. I smiled a little; remembering that it was Miley's favorite. "Yea, I know. Miley loves Italian" He laughed, "Maybe that's why she's so obsessed with you...you're Italian."

"Psh!" I chuckled, before standing up and walking into my room. If I so excited for tomorrow I swear I would spend all night talking to David about Miley. She's just..perfect. "Night David!" I screamed as I shut my door. I pulled my shirt of before undoing my belt and pulling my pants down.

"Night Nicholas" I heard him scream, before hearing the front door slam.

**-x-**

10 more minutes. I let out another groan as I looked around the classroom. Basically everyone was asleep, and those who weren't were texting. "Phones away gentlemen." I stated as I grabbed the stack of papers on my desk and put them into my bag. I zipped it back up and walked over to chalkboard and grabbed the eraser. "Is everyone done copying down the notes?" I asked, probably to no one in particular. My last period class was full of a bunch of senior boys, and all of them are great, just not on Fridays. I heard a faint yes and brought the eraser to the board, talking off the chalky words. I took a look around the classroom to see if there was anything else for me to do. There wasn't. I've been cleaning the place to waste time before the date. I don't think my classroom has ever been this clean.

"So Mr. Jonas. Hot date tonight?" Someone asked, receiving a high five from some of the other classmates.

"Its a double date actually.." I blushed, watching the students that were sleeping sit up."We're not discussing this." I mumbled, "Maybe another day."

"Come on Mr. Jonas. You're cool, don't blow it."

"I promise I'll talk about the date later with you guys." I chuckled, looking at the clock. 1 minute.

Finally. I bit my lip and grabbed my jacket, slipping my arms into the sleeves. I quickly walked over to my bag and threw it over my shoulder, before walking over to the door.

"FINALLY!" Someone screamed, after hearing the bell ring. I smiled and waited for the entire class to file out before locking the door and walking out. "Slow down Mr. Jonas. You might kill someone"

"Shut up Demi!" I chuckled, "I have a date and I want to look perfect." Demi's David's little sister, so we're close.

"OH I WANNA HELP!" She screamed, grabbing my arm and stopping me. "Let me get my jacket. Wait right here." She giggled, running back into her classroom and coming out a couple minutes later. "So. Who's the girl?" She smiled, linking her arm with mine and walking out.

"Her name is Miley. Its Noah's sister." I smirked as I got into my car. Demi soon followed me, throwing her purse in the back and smiling over at me.

"Dude, I met her one time. She's hot. If I was a dude, I would so date her."

"Well too bad because she's mine." I chuckled, pulling out. "We're double dating with David and Selena. If you want to bring Chad you can.."

"Nah." She giggled, "Ok. So is it formal?"

"Yea, we're going to this super expensive restaurant. I was thinking of using the tux I had on at your wedding."

"Are you going to take a shower first?"

"Duh Demi" I laughed, pulling the car up to my apartment. "I'm getting her flowers too." I smiled as I got out and grabbed my keys. "Are roses ok?"

"Roses are perfect Nick" She stated, holding my apartment door open for me. "Go shower and I'll get your tux ready." She smiled, throwing herself onto my couch and turning the television to the music video channel. "And before you go I want to get to know Miley. I wanna see why she's so special"

"Alright" I chuckled, walking into the bathroom. Just 4 more hours.

**-x- **

"And one more thing" Demi mumbled, pulling a curl into its place. "Perfect" She giggled. I shot her a small smile before knocking on Miley's door. "I can't wait to meet her." Demi giggled. I opened my mouth to respond, but stopped myself when the door opened, and my jaw literally dropped. "Oh my god.." Demi whispered

"Mi-yo-I...You look beautiful" I stuttered out, causing her to blush. She was wearing a strapless white dress, that stopped just above her knees, and she had black ribbon, that tied in a bow in the back around her waist. It was simple but she knew how to wear it, and it hugged her in all the right places. "I-..you-I"

"You look handsome too Nick." She giggled, receiving a smile from me. Miley smiled back before turing to Demi and holding out her hand. "I think we've met but, I'm Miley."

"We have," Demi smiled, before shaking her hand. "but I'm Demi. Nick was practically running out of the school so I decided I'd help him get ready." She mumbled, earning a glare from me. "And if he denies it he's lying."

"Oh, I know." Miley giggled, closing her door and looping her arm in mine. She smiled up at me before giving me a quick kiss. "Are you coming with us?" She asked Demi.

"Nope. Chad had this dinner planned for me tonight. He's 'cooking'" She laughed, before saying her goodbyes and walking down the hall to her apartment. "So." I whispered, pulling her closer. "You ready?"

"mmhm" She mumbled, stuffing her face in my jacket.

"You ok?" I whispered as I pulled her closer to me, rubbing the pad of my thumb up and down on her arm. She nodded slightly and let a small yawn escape her lips. I let out a small chuckle before walking out with her to my car. "Tonight's going to be fun." I whispered, letting my hand leave her arm and open the door of my car for her.

"I know. I can't wait." She giggled, kissing my cheek and getting in. I smiled and closed her door, before quickly running to the other side of the car and getting in. I slid my keys into the ignition, and pulled out of the parking garage. "So. Italian." She whispered, turning to me and smiling.

"Your favorite," I said, a smirk tugging at my lips. She giggled before running her hands down her dress and fixing the little wrinkles that she got from sitting down in the car. "You look great by the way."

"Thanks." She blushed, turning away from me to hide it.

"We're here" I whispered, taking my foot off the gas and pressing down on the break. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and threw them to the valet before getting out of the car and helping Miley out. She linked her arm with mine as we walked over to the hostess.

"Is Sel here yet?" Miley whispered, running her free hand up and down my arm.

"They said they were gonna be a little late." I whispered, as we followed our waiter to our table. We waited patiently as she placed four menus down on the table before we took our seats across from each other.

"Can I get you any drinks?" She asked, stuffing her hands in to the pocket of her apron, ready to take out a pad. "I'd recommend the house wine. It takes a couple sips to get use to but it's one of the best"

"Sounds great" I smiled, looking across the table to see Miley nod her head slightly. The waiter gave us a quick nod, before leaving our table and heading to the back of the kitchen. "So what are you thinking of getting?" I asked, grabbing the menu and turning the page.

"Is a steak too much? I mean, I love it but 45 dollars?" She mumbled, letting a small sigh escape her lips. "I mean, I couldn't even afford to eat an ice cube here Nick." She grumbled, throwing the menu on the table and crossing her arms. I held in a chuckle before grabbing her hand.

"Miles." I whispered, running the pad of my thumb over the top of her hand. "I have enough money. If I didn't I wouldn't be bringing you here. Get whatever you want ok? And no buts. Or else" I smirked, letting go of her hand and handing her the menu back. "And a steak is fine. I love steak so if you don't eat it, I will" I shot her a small smile before bringing my own menu back to my hands. We sat in a comfortable silence for a little, before we heard our names being called at the front. "I'll get them. Stay here." I whispered, kissing her cheek and throwing the red napkin that was on my lap onto the table before standing up and walking to the front. "Hey Sel" I greeted, giving her a one-armed hug.

"Hi Nick" She giggled, snuggling back into David "Have you guys ordered yet?" She whispered, as they followed me back to the table.

"Nope. We were waiting for you" Miley answered, standing up and hugging both of them before sliding back into her seat, Selena soon following. David and I took are respectable seats, and right away the girls picked up their own conversation on how hot some new singer was. "No, but Noah loves him so it's an added bonus for me" Miley giggled. "She wants to get tickets to his concert for her birthday but they're so expensive." She mumbled, taking a sip of her wine.

"When's Noah's birthday?" I mumbled, making a mental note to remember it and the guys name so I could snatch some tickets from my buddy who runs the arena. "It's in 3 weeks." She whispered, smiling a little.

**Normal POV:**

Nick smiled at Miley as he grabbed her hand and helped her get out of his car. "I had fun tonight" He whispered, shutting the door. "Me too." She giggled, intertwining their fingers and resting her head on his shoulder. "That steak was delicious." She licked her lips, grabbing a fist full of his jacket and snuggling into him. "And the wine..."

"I know. I think that place has the best steak ever. We should go again." He mumbled, stopping once they got to her door. Miley giggled and gave him a quick nod, before standing up on her toes and kissing him softly. He smiled and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "You're such a good kisser." He whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "Miles?"

"Hm?" She whispered, wrapping one of his curls around her finger and giggling. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He mumbled, pulling her closer and biting his lip.

**A/n: :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you liked it. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Normal POV:**

A smile smile formed on Miley's lips as she processed what he had just asked her. Nick had actually asked _her _to be _his_ girlfriend. She mentally squeaked at the thought of him calling her 'his', and she bit her lip as brought her attention back to the brown-eyed sex god (well, at least thats how she viewed him) She studied his face, trying to read him and see if this was really what he wanted. Sure he had asked her, but she couldn't see why..

"I-I mean I won't hate you if you say no..." He stuttered out as he grew impatient, which only made him more nervous. Miley giggled and pressed her lips to his lacing her fingers in his curls, and Nick eventually joined her. "Mmm. I take that as a yes?" Nick whispered once they pulled away. Miley giggled and gave him a quick peck before nodding her head.

"It was never a no Nick." She smiled again, before grabbing the brass doorknob. "I really need to go, but I'll come by school during my break tomorrow, ok?" She whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ok, goodnight beautiful." He replied, before giving her a quick hug and walking out. Miley waited till he was out of sight before letting out the squeal she had been holding in. She sighed happily as walked inside her apartment and kicked off her heels. She quickly threw her jacket onto the couch before walking into her sister's room. "Are you asleep?" She whispered, peaking her head through the door. A smiled stretched across her face when her eyes landed on her sister, who was sprawled across the bed fast asleep. She giggled and grabbed the blanket that had fallen off the bed and put it on top of Noah, before kissing her head and walking out.

**~X~**

"So, once you add chemical A to chemical B, you get this reaction" Nick told the class, as he poured the mysterious pink liquid in to the flask with the blue liquid, causing them to bubble over. He picked up his next two chemicals, and was about to instruct everyone when the bell cut him off. He sighed and took off his rubber gloves, "Ok, so we'll continue that tomorrow" He smiled, "Tonight, I want you guys to just quickly write down what you think those chemicals were, based on their color and the reaction that occurred. We've already worked with them so it should be pretty simple." Everyone nodded, and then quickly filed out of the classroom. Nick grabbed the cloth from under his desk and started cleaning up his mess.

"You're so attractive when you're in teacher mode." He heard a voice say, and he turned his attention to the doorway where Miley stood. He blushed a little before walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek. "Selena let me have her break so I could come here and eat lunch with you." She smiled, holding out the bag of take out she picked up on her way. "You like Chinese right? I mean I just got some noodles but still. If not I can go get you burgers or something."

Nick let out a chuckle as he shook his head, "No, babe it's fine." He smiled at her as he grabbed her hand and brought her over to his desk. He sat down and pulled her onto his lab, "I'm so glad you came now. I have a free period after this too. How long is your break?"

"I have 2 hours" She smiled, kissing his cheek and taking out their food. She handed him a fork and held the takeout box between them. "It's ok that I'm here right? I mean I don't want you to get fired or anything."

"Nope. It's perfectly fine. Demi has Chad here all the time." He whispered, kissing her head and grabbing a forkful of noodles.

"Good." She smiled, eating his food off of his fork and letting out a small giggle. "Mm. Yummy"

"That was mine." He said, faking a gasp and looking at her.

"My bad." She giggled, holding out her fork in font of him. He chuckled and ate the noodles off of it, before pulling her closer to him. "You smell good. I'm really glad I'm not one of your students or we'd have a really big problem. I mean, I saw those girls in the front row Nick. They were swooning."

"Sorry. Can't help it." He smirked, turing to her. "So how late do you have to work tonight? I really wanna go out again. I was thinking we could head to the beach or something?"

"I'm working till 11. Sorry" She frowned, eating some more noodles. She hated her boss. He was ridiculous with his work schedule. He liked the other workers better because they whored themselves around to get a day off, leaving Miley stuck with all the work. Sometimes she'd have Selena, but usually it was her and some random new girl the boss picked up somewhere. "But I'm not working Saturday. Maybe you can cook for me or something?"

"I'd love that." Nick smiled, kissing her softly. Miley put the noddles down and ran her hands through his curls, before wrapping them around his neck and kissing back. A small groan escaped her lips when she felt his tongue beg for entrance as it slid across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly, and he quickly shoved his tongue in. Miley groaned and shoved her tongue against his and they battled for dominance until they needed air.

"Your lips are swollen." She giggled, wiping some lipstick off of his top lip.

"So are yours. But it looks good on you...We should do that more often." He smirked, standing up. "It's almost 1." He gave her a small pout as he walked over to the door and grabbed her jacket, before helping her slip into it. "I really wish you could stay babe. I mean, who needs work when you have me?"

"Don't flatter yourself Nicky." She giggled, pecking his lips. "Plus I really need the money. It's a long sto-"

"I understand." He whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the classroom. "Did you walk or drive?"

"I drove." 

"In that case I get to walk you to your car." He smiled, lacing their fingers together and walking towards the front doors. "So, is this your new break time or is it just for today?"

"I'm sure Sel will let me have everyday. If not then I'm off at 2. So it still works out but it's just nice eating lunch with you" She smiled, and he opened the front door for her. He gave her a quick nod as she led him over to her car. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately." He pouted, grabbing her hips and kissing her one last time before opening her car door. "Bye Miles."

"Bye Nick" She whispered, starting the car and driving off. Nick watched her car drive away until it was completely out of sight and then walked back inside.

**Nick**

I smiled as I grabbed two wine glasses and set them down the table I had set up in the middle of my apartment. I moved the fork a little, making sure that it was in the perfect position. Everything had to be perfect for Miley. I spent all day cleaning my apartment, even the places I knew she wasn't going to go in. I needed to impress her. I'm making her my famous pasta, and I know the recipe by heart but I've looked it over about 20 times. I just can't screw up my chances with her. I set the wine bottle down in between each of the glasses then walked into the kitchen and started putting the pasta onto our plates, before pouring the sauce onto it and setting both the plates down on the table. I grabbed the matches and lit both of the candles, and then walked into my room to clean myself up a bit. I couldn't stop thinking about her all day...ok maybe all week. She's just...so perfect. I've never been this happy with anyone before, and she and I have only known each other for about two weeks.

I smiled and ran my hands through my curls, then walked over to the mirror by the door, checking my appearance one last time. The sound of the apartment's buzzer filled my ears and I smiled, opening the door and coming face to face with my girlfriend. "Well don't you look handsome." She giggled, wrapping her arms around me and giving me a quick hug.

"And you look beautiful Miles." I whispered as I kissed her cheek. "Everything's ready. I thought we could eat and then watch your favorite movie or something?"

"Sounds perfect" She smiled putting her coat on the rack and turning to me. I smiled and grabbed her hand as we walked towards the table into the middle of the room. I pulled her chair out for her and she sat down. "It looks so good Nick. Seriously this is the nicest thin ever."

"Mmm. Wait till you get to the food Miles." I chuckled, sitting down. "How was work?"

"Ugh. It sucked. Really. My boss is such a dick. He gave Lucy and Emily the day off because they came in yesterday and complained about their nails being done so they can't work or something, and I had to work by myself and we were so busy. I'm pretty sure I messed up just about every order I took. I mean I need the money but I can't take it anymore." She mumbled, putting some pasta on her fork and taking a bite. I frowned and grabbed her free hand from across the table.

"Then see if you can find some where else Miles. You don't deserve that."

"I've been looking but I can't find a place that works with my schedule."

"Then quit both and find two jobs that work." I stated as I intertwined our fingers and gave her hand a light squeeze. "I can take care of your boss too. No one treats my girl like that." I mumbled, kissing her hand.

"Oh so I'm your girl now?" She giggled, a smirk forming on her lips. She smiled and put her fork back into her pasta, twirling it around till some of it caught on. "I might do that." She mumbled, her face becoming serious. "But I really need the money so I have to stay with the jobs for as long as I can..."

"If you ever need my help you know I'm here, right Miles?" I mumbled looking at her.

"I know." She whispered, smiling at me. "Your pasta is delicious Nick. You need to teach me how to make it sometime." She smiled again, eating more of her pasta and obiously changing the subject.

"It's a date." I chuckled, taking a sip of my whine and looking at her. She was so perfect. I just couldn't get over it. How was not taken when I met her? "You're so gorgeous Miley." I whispered, running the pad of thumb along her hand. She blushed a little and shook her head, before looking down and trying to distract herself with her pasta. I smiled and bit my lip before leaning over the table and kissing her softly.

"Your lips are so soft." She whispered once we separated. "I love it."

I smiled at her and pecked her lips again before sitting down. "Wanna go watch that movie now?" I asked taking my napkin off of my lap and throwing it onto my empty plate. She smiled at me and nodded. "I'll get the dishes. Go pick one out ok?"

I kissed her cheek and started gathering up all of the dishes, leaving the wine bottle on the table for later. I placed the plates in the sink and ran the water a little, before walking back out to the table and grabbing a glass and wine. "Hurry up Nick. It's starting" Miley called from the living room.

"What are we watching?" I asked, sitting next to her and wrapping my arm around her. She smiled up at me and put her head on my chest.

"James Bond." She giggled, taking a sup of wine from our glass.

"You like James Bond?" I asked, receiving a nod from her. Could she be more perfect? "What time do you have to be home?" I mumbled, pulling her closer.

"Noah's sleeping over her friend's house. So I can go home whenever."

"Good." I whispered, kissing her softly and pulling her closer to me. I felt her smile through the kiss, before kissing back. "I love your kisses." I mumbled, pulling away and looking at her. She let out giggle before snuggling into me and turning her attention the the movie. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "If you get tired you can sleep." I mumbled, as my hand found it's way to her hair. "I won't mind."

"Ok." Miley responded letting out a yawn and pulling me closer. "Thank you for tonight Nick. It was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it." I whispered as I played with her hair. I usually hated those couples that were so lovely dovey all the time but I couldn't help myself when I was with her. Soon both of us were asleep in each others arms, smiles plastered across our faces.

**a/n: just a short update. I totally suck but i'm trying to do better starting...now. This was going to be uploaded earlier but then FF had troubles and I don't know. But I always know what I want to write, and it just never comes out, which then stops me from writing. **

**Anyway.**

**Hope you liked it, sorry for any mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miley**

"Baby. Wake up." I heard a soothing voice whisper as a pair of lips gently grazed my cheek. I felt his fingers gently brush a few strands of hair out of my face before he kissed my cheek again. "Come on babe we have work. I made you breakfast." I let out a soft murmur before opening one eye to find two chocolate orbs staring back at me. "Hi." He chuckled, kissing my nose. "I went to your place and grabbed your uniform for you, it's in the bathroom. Breakfast is on the table. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to and don't feel like you need to do the dishes ok? I have to go because I have an early meeting but I'll see you at lunch right?" He mumbled standing up and walking over to his mirror to fix his tie.

"Thank you." I whispered, standing up and walking over so I could help him. I gently pushed his hands away and did his tie for him, making sure it was straight. "Well don't you look handsome." I smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss before handing him his suitcase and coffee. "Text me with what you want for lunch alright? And thanks for breakfast. It smells great."

"Anytime babe." He whispered, leaning down and capturing my lips in a kiss before pulling apart and giving me another on my head.

"See you later."

"You know," I mumbled, popping a fry into my mouth and kicking off my work shoes. "I could get use to this."

"And by this you mean?" Nick chuckled, grabbing a fry and following my actions. It was lunch time so both of us were off. He had asked me to stop a burger king to grab us lunch, and now we were both just sitting on his desk and talking.

"Spending time with you." I whispered, smiling at him and taking a sip of the soda we were sharing. "By the way, breakfast was great and thanks for the flowers." He had not only left me my favorite meal, sausage, bacon, hash browns and eggs, but also a couple of red roses.

"I try." He mumbled, a smirk appearing on his lips. "So. We still on for that Yankees game when our one month anniversary comes up? It's in like...3 or so weeks."

"Yes. Duh." I smiled at him and put my head on his shoulder. "You're really comfy by the way."

"So are you." He smiled, kissing my head and feeding me a fry. "Are you working tonight?"

"I'm working for the next two weeks." I answered, frowning. My boss decided to give everyone a vacation but me. Which was just great.

"Seriously?" He frowned, lacing our fingers together. "But I had a bunch planned for us."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's fine. We still have our lunches together." He smiled, kissing my cheek and getting up. "One day we should go somewhere for lunch. I mean you do have two hours. That's long enough right? We could just wander around a little. Lots of teachers leave for lunch so it's fine."

"That sounds great." I smiled, getting off his desk. "So how's Noah doing? Any better?"

"A little. The after school help worked." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in so my head would rest on his chest. "She's been putting in more effort too which is great. I think, hopefully by the end of the year I can get her to a C-." He whispers, running his hands through my hair. I smile at how caring his voice sounds and snuggle into him. "Maybe a B- if she really puts a lot of effort into it. I want her to pass. She's a smart kid. It's just she doesn't like applying herself unless it's something she can relate to or something she really likes. I'm trying to find a way to do that but I can't..." He trails off, resting his head on mine.

"She likes Frankie. Have him help."

"My brother?"

"Yea. They're together all the time and they skype all night. It's cute but so annoying. I never get any sleep" I confess, pulling away from him and grabbing the trash off his desk and throwing it away. "I think she's waiting for him to ask her out. He's just what she needs too." I smile, turing to him and lacing our fingers together.

"I'll talk to him." He chuckles, before leading me out of his classroom and down the hall to the front doors. "Last night was fun. I like waking up with you in my arms." He states and I smile up at him before kissing his cheek to let him know I felt the same. Even if I didn't actually wake up with his arms around me it was nice to wake up to someone and not just and empty bed or room. We finally reach my car and I instantly feel my body being pinned against it by his. "Hey" He smirks, leaning down to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down the rest of the way so his lips attach to mine quicker. And that's when everything disappears and it's just us there. No creepy kids watching from the windows as their favorite teacher got some, no stupid boss, no stupid debt. Nothing. I instantly melt into the kiss as our lips move in sync, and he gently runs his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I grant it to him immediately and deepen the kiss, pulling him closer as his tongue explores my mouth. I reluctantly pull away and smile up at him, before pecking him on the lips and getting back in the car. "I'll call you tonight ok babe?"

"Can't wait."

* * *

Normal POV

"I can't believe you've kept Nick around for one month. That has to be a record." Selena finished sweeping and pulled out a chair next to Miley to sit down in. "So, what are you two doing today?" She asked, taking a sip of coffee. It was her break and Miley was done for the day.

"Yankee's game." Miley said. "He's picking me up in a few. We've kinda had this planned since we met so yea." She continued, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "He said that I could wear his jersey since I don't have any. And his hat."

"That's so adorable" Selena giggles, standing up and grabbing a few menu's once she notices a few people walk in. She quickly seated them before running back over to Miley. "Have you told him?"

"About?" Miley's eyebrows turndown in confusion, and then it clicks. It's the only thing she's really kept from him. From everybody really. It wasn't something she enjoyed talking about, or even thinking about. She couldn't tell him because she knew he'd leave her in a heartbeat. "No."

"Miley it's not as bad as you think." She remembers having this conversation wither her numerous times, each time it only gets worse"Your parents left you because they were stupid. He would never leave you ok? And it's over now so I don't get what the big deal is."

"I just don't want him to judge me..."

"Why would he judge you?"

"Well he might treat me differently."She confesses, playing with the hem of her work uniform "And I like the way he treats me now. I don't want to be treated differently."

"He won't sweetie. He likes you for who you are. Ok? Just tell him."

"Maybe." She mumbles. The sound of the restaurant door opening fills her ears and her head jerks over to see the familiar figure coming her way. He's wearing a Derek Jeter jersey, jeans and a baseball cap. Miley bites her lip as she subtly checks him out, loving hot he looks in the jersey. He smiles and walks over to her, wrapping one arm around her waist and kissing her softly. "Hurry up and change babe." He hands her the jersey and lightly pushes her in the direction of the bathroom before sitting down and smiling up at Selena.

"What are you planning on doing today?" She asks him, grabbing her empty coffee cup and throwing it away. "She's so excited by the way."

"It's a secret. And I know. I could tell." Nick smiles as he looks at the bathroom door, impatiently waiting for Miley to come out. He sighs and checks his watch. "I've missed her so much. We only got to spend lunches together because of your boss..." Nick trails off.

"I know. He's an asshole and trust me, she missed you too. You're all she ever talked about. It was annoying." Selena screamed from the kitchen, making sure that Miley could hear her.

A couple minutes later Miley emerged from the bathroom, wearing Nick's old Derek Jeter Yankee's jersey that almost touched her knees and a pair of black shorts that were covered by the jersey. Nick smirked at her and bit his lip, subtly checking her out like she did to him moments before. "You look beautiful babe."

"Thanks" Miley blushes before grabbing his hand.

"Bye Sel" They both shout, before walking out.

"How are we getting there?" Miley absentmindedly swings their hands back and for gently with each step.

"We're walking. I parked the car there and walked here. It's only a couple of blocks."

"I'm so excited. I haven't been to a game in years." She smiles at him, and he lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her waist. "I brought my camera...is that ok? We have like no pictures together. It's killing my facebook album." Nick shook his head and let out a small chuckle. He smiled as he watched her walk, her eyes wandering every now and then, but being completely oblivious to him. He had never been in love before but he was sure this was what it felt like. Well, at least what he hoped it felt like. He knew when he was with her he could be his self. She brought out the best in him and this was the happiest that he'd had ever been. Every kiss, every touch, anything she did drove him wild and he loved it, and he was ready to let her know that. But not now in the middle of the sidewalk "What?" Miley finally realized his gaze.

"Nothing." He whispered, shooting her a smile and handing her her ticket. The man quickly scanned it before taking her bag and checking through it quickly and letting her in, then doing the same to Nick. "You excited babe?"

"Very." She giggled, attaching herself to him again.

"Want anything?" Nick pointed over to the snack and merchandise stand, before looking down at her "I can get you whatever."

"Mmm...a soda and pretzel for now. I'm fine with your jersey."

"Oh?" He chuckles, pulling her over to the stand and ordering. "And why is that?"

"Because it smells delicious." Miley blushes

"Well, I wish your clothes fit me because you smell delicious too" Nick buries his face in her neck and inhales "Did you know I love vanilla? It's my favorite." He whispers into her ear, sending shivers through her whole body. He pulled away and grabbed their food, and then grabbed her hand and started walking towards their seats. "So, Noah is at Frankie's so you can come to my place tonight for some celebratory anniversary dinner slash cuddling..."

"Sounds amazing." She whispers, taking a seat and pulling out her camera. He sits down next to her and pushes the arm rest of his chair down so that she can move closer, and she does, resting her head on his shoulder. "Smile babe" Miley whispers. Nick looks down at her and smiles, and she looks up and the takes the picture before turning the camera around to look at it. "Oh my god I love this one" She giggles, putting the camera out again. "Ok. Just a normal one now."

"Mmm. Sure" Nick smirks, leaning down and kissing her, taking the camera from her hands and snapping a picture in the process. He slowly pulls away and smirks again. "Now that one is my favorite." Nick whispers, attaching his lips to hers again and smiling. "Miles?"

"Yea?"

"I...I love you." He mumbled, his heart stopping. Miley instantly gulped, her mouth hung open as her brain processed the words. Sure she didn't know what love was, but she knew that the way Nick made her feel wasn't normal.

And that was enough.

"I love you too." She mumbled, and Nick's whole body relaxed as grabbed her chin and planted a soft, slow kiss on her lips. She smiled and pulled away, resting her head on his shoulder.

And that's when her conversation with Selena entered her mind. She had to tell him. Even if she didn't want to.

She had to.

**A/n: So. Two updates in a week. That's a record. Haha. Anyway, what do you think Miley's secret is? **

**Hope you like it:) Sorry for mistakes. It's kinda late so I got lazy and didn't edit. Haha. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Miley**

"Is something wrong?" he whispers, running a hand through my hair. The game ended hours ago and now we were just enjoying each other's company back at his house. We ended up not even watching half the game and just taking pictures together. "You've been really quiet..." he continues as he gently forces my chin up so I would look at him.

"Yea. Just tired" I whisper, shooting him a reassuring smile and bringing my head back into the crook of his neck and sighing. I wanted to tell him. But I couldn't. I've been having a huge debate in my head the entire night about letting him know.

"Can I stay the night? Noah is at your parent's place with Frankie." I ask, bringing my head back up again and staring at him. He smiles at me and nods before lacing our hands together. I return the smile before bringing my head to my favorite spot, his chest. "So, next week Noah is going to a birthday party for the entire weekend. So I'll be free and we can go out to dinner or something."

"We could go to that new restaurant by the bowling alley. It's Italian." he mumbles, standing up and talking off his shirt off before tossing it to me. I shoot him a small smile before disappearing into the bathroom. I quickly strip out of his jersey and hang it up on the door, and then pull his shirt over my head, taking in his sweet smell. Something i've recently grown to love. I tie my hair up into a messy bun before returning back to his room "Yea. So Saturday?" I mumble climbing into bed and snuggling into him

"It's a date." He smiles and wrap his arms around me, before leaning over and turning the light off. "Goodnight love." he says, and I smile at the new nickname.

"Goodnight." I mummer, and he places a soft kiss on my temple. His warmth starts to consume me and before I know it we're both asleep.

-x-

I let out an exhausted sigh as I walked into the diner. It was now Saturday and I had been busy all week cooking for this place because our chef quit, so I hadn't seen Nick since our anniversary. I didn't even get to see him at lunch. We've been keeping up through texts, but it just wasn't the same. But, I did come home from work on tuesday to find a nice bouquet of roses and my favorite dish from the chinese place down the street waiting for me, which was nice. And I was receiving daily "Good morning beautiful/Goodnight love" texts from him.

I rolled my eyes as I heard the bell attached to the door ring, signaling we had another customer. I don't understand why anyone would want to get up this early. It's a crime. Honestly. "Hello. My name is Miley and I'll be your waiter. Can I start you off with any drinks today?" I mumble. It's almost robotic because i've done this a 100 times. I don't take the time to look up at the person. They're at table four and that's all I really need to know.

"Well," A familiar voice says, and I instantly know who it is. My head snaps up immediately and my eyes meet his and I'm sure he knows right away how much I needed him. "Hey baby" He whispers, a smile spreading across his face. I let out a small squeal and jump in his arms, which were already open and waiting for me. "I missed you" He places a soft kiss on the top of my head. "I'm sorry baby. You don't deserve this kind of work. Tonight is going to be great. I promise." He reminds me that we have a date tonight and I freeze. I completely forgot. "I know you've been busy. So, I decided we could just go get take out and cuddle back at my place. And I could give you a massage." his hands run through my hair gently, and he places a soft kiss on my lips. I smile at how sweet he is. It's almost too much for me to handle. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"You're done working for the day. I talked to Selena and she said she would cover for you."

"You're kidding"

"No" He kisses me softly and I melt again. "I was going to bring you clothes but I though we could just go to my house and you could shower then borrow some of mine...If you want." My lips curve up to a smile, and I nod, wrapping my arms around him, feeling his warmth once again. "I missed you so much, you have no idea." He buries his face in my neck and whimpers, sending chills down my spine. "I needed you at lunch. I was always waiting for you but you never came. It sucked."

"I have to pay the bills babe..." I kiss his nose and giggle as he whimpers again, pulling me closer.

"Mmm. Don't care. I'll pay them for you." he says into my hair. I know he's kidding but I still feel the need to remind him that I don't need that. I resist the urge though. "Let's go. People are staring" His voice is now a whisper as he stands up, still holding onto me. "I'm not letting you go. Ever." a soft chuckle escapes his lips as his hands leave my back, one finding its way into my hand and intertwining our fingers. "What do you want for takeout? We can stop on the way."

"Chinese."

"Thought so."

"Shut up." I push him softly with my free hand and giggle. He smiles at me and shakes his head before walking out of the restaurant with me. I feel his hand let go of mine before wrapping around my waist protectively. "I love you."

"I love you too" he connects his lips with mine softly, and we both stop in the middle of the sidewalk. I shift my body and position myself so i'm no longer at his side, but in front of him. My hands maneuver around his neck and lock in place as he wraps another arm around my waist to pull me closer. He deepens the kiss and I get up on my toes, trying to get the most out of it. Our lips finally part and I feel my cheeks start to burn. "We just made out on the sidewalk." he states the obvious, with a slight chuckle as his hand returns back to my waist.

"Mmm." I lick my lips and giggle, running a hand through my hair. "Tomorrow we're going bowling right? Then the restaurant..."

"Of course."

"Good..." I haven't been bowling since I was little and even then the little bumpers were up.

"Something wrong?" He asks almost immediately, concern filling his chocolate orbs.

"I haven't bowled in years...I kinda don't know...how."

"I can teach you." He smiles at me softly, kissing my temple and walking into the Chinese restaurant.

-x-

"Oh and then some kid put a dollar bill on this thing that retracts or something and so this bitch teacher none of us like down the hall fell for it. So she went to grab the bill and he pulled it up and she fell over. It was hilarious." he tells me, his laughter filling my ears and my laughter filling his. We've been snuggled up on the couch for hours. He had one arm around me, the other resting on my knee. I was half in his lap, half not and my head resting in the little crook between his neck and his chest, it was the perfect place. We were just sharing work stories, and he was filling me in on the things kids do on April Fools. "That's the best i've seen. Then there's the usual ones. That people think are funny but aren't."

"What was your senior prank?"

"It wasn't that great." He shifts, and I can tell he's uncomfortable. Weird. "Just the usual ones...you know.."

"Right."

"What about you?"

"That was during the period when I wasn't in school." I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping he just lets it go. I still haven't told him. I need to, and now would be the right time, but I just can't. I'm not ready for him to judge me on it. Not yet at least. Not now when everything is memories of those few months in the hospital flood my mind and the tears start to form. I squeeze my eyes shut again.

"Oh." his lips connect to the top of my head and I relax a little, his heartbeat bringing me back to reality, and the feeling of crying washes over. "Lets uh, lets bake." He clears his throat and sits up a little. I can tell he knows something's wrong and he wants to get my mind off of it. "Do you want cookies? I make the best chocolate chip ones..."

"I'd love to make some."

He smiles and stands up, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the kitchen. He puts both hands on my hips and lifts me up and onto the counter with out any effort. "Alright. Babe you get the pots and pans and stuff out. I'll mix and we can both spoon." I nod and stand up, grabbing all the things he asks for before returning to my seat and handing them to him. "Mmm. Kiss the cook babe." I laugh and peck his lips. He smiles at me and puts on hand on my knee, rubbing it softly as he measures out and adds the ingredients to the bowl. "You wanna mix it?"

"Lets both do it.." I bite my lip and place my hands over his and he starts moving the wooden spoon in circles slowly, gradually picking up speed every now and then. "Time to spoon." I remove my hands from his and hop off the counter, making my way over to the stove to grab the pans. He meets me halfway and takes them from the hands, placing them down and handing me a spoon so we can both do it. "They look so good oh my god."

His lips curve into a smile and he looks up at me, before grabbing the trays and putting them in the oven. "So, I think we should use this time wisely" a whisper escapes his lips as he saunters over, placing his hands on either side of me. His forehead presses against mine and I instantly get lost in his chocolate orbs. "And I have the perfect idea how to..." His lips gently traced mine, before he crashed them together in a sweet, passionate kiss.

**Nick**

"I had so much fun baby. Bowling was great and then the food..." Miley moaned, hopping into my mustang. I smiled and closed her door, before quickly running around to the other side and getting in. "I think i'm going to have leftovers for weeks though. The serving size is so huge. I'm full just thinking about it" a small giggle escapes her lips and makes me smile, which she never fails to do. I take my attention away from the red light for a little to study her. She's on her phone, making little faces every time she gets a new text. "What?" She turns all her attention to me.

"Nothing."

"Why were you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" her hands instantly fly up to her cheek and she feels around for a little before I shake my head. "Then what is it?" she says, sounding like a impatient little kid.

"You just looked so cute."

"Oh. You're so weird Nicky." She giggles. We drive in a comfortable silence for awhile till the sound of her phone interrupts it. "Hello?"

"Who is it babe?"

"Noah." She mumbles, giving me a look and I instantly know somethings wrong. "Ok. Don't move you got it? Stay right where you are and don't you dare get in a car. Nick and I will pick you up in a little." Her voice is more stern now, but I can tell she's trying to be nice and not freak out at the same time. "Love you too. We'll be there in 3." she mumbles, hanging up and throwing her phone down.

"What happened?"

"She's at that party and she got drunk. She called to see if I could pick her up."

"What?" I scream, all my attention going to her and forgetting about the road. I feel a huge rush of emotions knowing that one of my students, and my girlfriends sister is shit faced and waiting for a ride. It terrifies me to think that something can happened to someone that I care about.

"I had no idea. Oh my god." her voice is shaky to the point where I know she's going to cry. I quickly reach my hand over and grab hers, giving it a quick squeeze and reassuring her that everything will be ok, and I feel her calm down a little, but it all comes back as soon as we pull up to the house. "God I'm such a bad sister."

"No you're not Miles." I mumble, letting go of her hand. "You should get her. If I did she'd probably hate me for embarrassing her." She nods and gets out, standing by the car for a little while she looks around for Noah, finally spotting her and walking over. I can tell she's trying not to scream at her or get her scared in anyway because she simply walks over, makes Noah stand up, and drags her back into the car. She places her into one of the car and buckles her up, before climbing back up and next to me. "Hey Noah..." I mumble, staring up at her through the mirror.

"Curly top." She mumbles, rolling her eyes and slumping down in her seat. Miley opens her mouth to yell at her and decides against it, following her actions and sinking down in her seat.

-x-

"What do you think I should do?" Miley whispers, walking out of Noah's room and over to me. Her body collides with mine and I involuntary wrap my arms around her. Her head fits into the crook of my neck like a puzzle piece. She's still shaking, and i'm not sure if it's because she's cold or just upset, either way I pull her closer. "I can't believe I had no idea what was going on..."

"Most parents don't Miles. And you're her sister." None of this is her responsibility. She shouldn't even have to look after her at this age.

"But now i'm parenting her." She pulls away from me and starts pacing. "I can never do anything right. I mean, she's failing. It's all my fault."

"Her choices aren't yours Miley. It's her life, you can't run it."

"But I can direct her in the right direction..."

"Yea, and you're doing your best." I say truthfully.

"No. No i'm really not. I've been neglecting her ever since we started dating. I mean I knew she and I didn't talk before that but I still saw her. Now we hang out all the time and there's no time for me to see her. I mean if we weren't on a date then maybe this wouldn't have happened..."

"So, then this is my fault?" I ask, a little hurt that she even implied that.

"No? Did I saw it was?" She responds, raising her voice a little and glaring at me.

"You kinda did Miley." I say, not dropping the topic.

"Well I didn't mean it that way!" She screams. "And you know that. Why are we even carrying this on Nick? It's a stupid argument"

"No. You know what's stupid? Your parents leaving someone as irresponsible as you to watch after your sister. You were probably such a pain in the ass to raise so they just gave up and left without thinking about Noah." The second it leaves my mouth, I regret it. Her face falls and I can see the tears start to form in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" She croaks out, looking at me in disbelief.

"Mi, no. I didn't mean that." I rush over and try to grab her hand, which she quickly pushes away.

"But you said it"

"But you know I didn't mean it Miley..."

"Yea, well I didn't mean what I said about you and you still interpenetrated it that way." She croaked out, grabbing my jacket and throwing it over to me.

"Mi-"

"Get out. Before you say anything else."

"Mil-"

"I said get out Nick!" She screams, practically on the verge of tears. She pushes me out and in an instant i'm staring at the other side of the door and listening to her sobs.

**A/n: Long time no update, I know. Haha. Sorry :/ **

**anyway, sorry for any mistakes. I felt like this was a bit rushed, especially the end. but idk. **

**Let me know what you think in a review:)**


End file.
